walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
TruWest Airlines Flight 462
TruWest Airlines Flight 462 is a commercial jet aircraft featured in AMC's Fear the Walking Dead: Flight 462 and Fear The Walking Dead. Design Flight 462 is a narrow-body twin engine jet airliner, most likely an Airbus A320, matching both its appearance and layout. It appears to be white in color with a red and blue livery similar to the airline's logo. Background Flight 462 was first seen at Los Angeles International Airport preparing to depart for Phoenix, Arizona. Despite news that claimed flights were being grounded, the plane managed to take off with 148 passengers and crew. During the plane's final descent into Phoenix, a passenger on board died suddenly. At the same time, the entire city of Phoenix (including its airport) experienced a massive blackout, forcing the plane to return to Los Angeles. Shortly afterward, the dead passenger reanimated as a zombie, attacking a flight attendant and biting her. The plane's air marshal managed to lock the undead passenger in the lavatory as the plane turned around. The other passengers tried to get the pilot to land the plane immediately, but were informed that the lights were going out in every major city nearby, and that there was nowhere to land. Distraught, the undead passenger's wife opened the lavatory door, only to be attacked and killed by her infected husband. As the passengers began to panic, the air marshal attempted to shoot and kill the undead passenger, but was knocked to the ground. Another passenger managed to kill the infected man before he killed the air marshal, but then they discovered that one of the marshal's bullets had pierced a window. Moments later, as dawn broke, the window exploded and the plane began to depressurize. The remaining passengers rushed to get to their seats as the plane began to lose control. In the nearby neighborhood of El Sereno, Nick Clark witnessed the plane losing control and going down. Flight 462 eventually broke apart over the coast of California, with much of the wreckage landing in the Pacific Ocean and other pieces on a nearby beach and in the desert close by. Of the 148 souls on board, at least six are known to have survived the initial crash though most subsequently died. The wreckage was later found by Madison's group a couple of weeks after the crash by which point most everyone was dead or dying. Needing supplies for The Abigail, Madison's group combed through the wreckage, recovering several useful items before the arrival of a herd forced them to flee. Passengers & Crew Passengers *Alex *''Jake Powell'' *''Marcus'' *''Suzanne'' *''Connie'' *''Alan'' *''Ian'' *''Tom'' *''Michael'' *Numerous other passengers Crew *''Deirdre'' *''Anthony'' *Numerous other crew members Deaths *Marcus (Alive and Zombified) *Suzanne *Connie (Assumed) *Deirdre (Assumed) *Anthony (Assumed) *Alan *1 unnamed passenger (Alive and Zombified) *Numerous amounts of crew members and passengers (Assumed) Appearances Fear The Walking Dead: Flight 462 * "Part 1" * "Part 2" * "Part 3" * "Part 4" * "Part 5" * "Part 6" * "Part 7" * "Part 8" * "Part 9" * "Part 10" * "Part 11" * "Part 12" * "Part 13" * "Part 14" * "Part 15" * "Part 16" Fear The Walking Dead Season 1 *"The Dog" Season 2 *"Ouroboros" Trivia * The name "TruWest Airlines" comes from the logo seen on the back of the chairs inside the plane. * Flight 462 can be seen near the end of Episode 3 of Fear The Walking Dead, when Nick witnesses the out-of-control plane fly right over his neighborhood. This coincides with Part 16 of the ''Flight 462'' web series. **Considering the time that has passed between "The Dog" and "Ouroboros", it is strange that the plane is depicted as a recent wreck, given the fact Alan is still alive despite a serious spinal injury. Gallery Fear+the+Walking+Dead+plane.jpg|Flight 462 flies over Nick Brand-new-fear-the-walking-dead-flight-462-web-series-to-begin-next-week-a-plane-was-636002.jpg crashing plane.jpg|The shadow of Flight 462 over the Pacific Ocean, moments before it crashes chris-va-t-il-mourir-dans-la-saison-2.jpg|Chris Manawa discovers a piece of Flight 462's wreckage x240-7QM.jpg|The aftermath of Flight 462's crash Category:Vehicles Category:Fear The Walking Dead